Episode 9408 (19th March 2018)
Plot Josh shows no remorse, making out it was no big deal; they got drunk, had a laugh, and had sex. Appalled that his drinks were spiked, David's adamant he would never have consented to sex but Josh insists he was up for it, leaving David reeling. Explaining how hurt Michelle is, Robert asks Steve for help in getting Ali to talk to her. Eva pretends to get a text saying their French class has been cancelled but Leanne thinks of an answer to their "problem". David rushes after Josh, who says he won't tell anyone what happened and to get over himself. Chesney remains frosty towards Gemma. Leanne's idea is to get Ken to teach them and the three girls find themselves in the Rovers' back room having a lesson, very reluctantly so in the case of Eva and Toyah. Josh apologises to Shona for getting David drunk but he manipulates her, saying David was upset due to the loss of his father and brother and he was helping him. Gail meets Rosemary in the bistro and asks her to stay away from Audrey. She is thrown when Rosemary tells her that someone called Richard is trying to get a message to her. David loses his temper with Max when he talks about boxing with Josh, earning a rebuke from Shona. Rosemary hints to Gail that Richard is linked to the bad things that constantly happen to her and, her interest piqued, Gail asks for an appointment with her. Leanne finds the lesson fun, albeit hard, while her sisters are bored. Shona tells David she understands how he feels and he won't be losing her. Steve dupes Ali into joining him and Robert for a drink in the Rovers. A surprised Michelle sees them at the bar. Leanne demands to know why Toyah and Eva are bonding to the degree that she's frozen out and Toyah comes out with the excuse that she's just zoned out with baby excitement. Gemma and Tyrone chat like old friends. Wendy Neeson turns up and begs Ali to return to them but he refuses to talk to her, demanding to be left alone. Knowing what he was doing, Michelle thanks Robert for looking out for her. David and Shona go for a drink in the Rovers and see Josh there. David refuses a drink from him. He tells Shona he's giving up the boxing and assures her they're good, kissing her as Josh watches on from the bar. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Rosemary Piper - Sophie Thompson *Wendy Neeson - Jane Slavin Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is stunned that Josh shows no remorse for his assault. Explaining how hurt Michelle is, Robert convinces Steve to dupe Ali into joining them both for a drink; and Eva and Toyah get desperate to get rid of Leanne as they head to an antenatal class. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,466,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2018 episodes